


在旧时光的深处

by Codie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 一块清新的小甜饼。小城AU。苏劳是个决心退休的雅贼，来到一个古怪的小城隐居，开了家咖啡馆。伊里安是个认真负责的警官，总觉得苏劳看起来很不对劲。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 高二的时候看了《在中部地区的深处》和《看不见的城市》，非常喜欢，忍不住动手虚构了一个在中西部的“看不见的城市”。因为高三太忙就没写下去，但现在还是没忍住翻出来再写了。……其实就是一些很奇怪的脑洞XD不要深究（。）
> 
> 不会长，也没什么情节，只是想甜甜甜ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

在旧时光的深处  
In the Heart of the Good Old Days  


拿破仑·苏劳来到这被遗忘的城市，因为他想要被遗忘。  
  
卡车后箱里是他近二十年来的职业成就。十九世纪的欧洲油画，出自名匠之手的珠宝首饰，法国古董家具，一套邦联的硬币，古埃及的艺术品，几瓶好酒，和三颗比苹果更大的白松露。  
  
他驱车离开圣路易斯后，电子导航指错了路：没有一座默默无闻的小城，他处于一片开阔的平原中。苏劳在州际高速公路的加油站买了一份地图，在日落前找到了那座叫做普里希拉的城市。  
  
苏劳选择了一条看起来像是错误的路，终于见到这座城市的边缘。穿过一栋接一栋的破旧厂房，他在一栋被改造成画室或是某种艺术工作室的厂房前停下，向坐在门口抽烟的年轻人问路。年轻人让他等一会儿，走进厂房里。  
  
厂房里传来一阵剧烈的响动，而四周安静极了。他猜想城市本身也不会有多么繁华。他放下车窗，让空气流通。风越过城外茂盛的玉米田吹来，带着夏季的燥热和叶子的气味，如同一种陈旧的熏香。苏劳从未来过这座城市，全凭一时冲动决定了自己的隐居地点。此刻他有点后悔，因为这应该是七十岁以上的癌症末期患者才会选择的迁居地点。  
  
毕竟空气清新。他深吸气，气流舒缓温柔得像是倒流的往日时光，所有事物都因为夹杂在其中的轻柔乐声而摇晃，连这辆笨重的卡车、连这些破败萧条的房屋都漂浮了起来。  
  
接下来就是他第一次见到伊里安·基洛亚坚的时刻。而他只是漫不经心地望向那扇敞开的生锈的门，看着那个高大的金发男人穿过阴影，走进夏天傍晚的凉风和最后的日光中。  
  
伊里安脸上有一种被压抑的愤怒，年轻人跟在他后面，似乎一路上都在辩解，“我们没有嗑药，你明白我们根本没法弄到。”  
  
“你们在抽大麻。”  
  
他的声音低沉，像一只野兽小心地收敛它的爪牙。而他皱起鼻子的样子，却像是嗅到讨厌气味的小狗。苏劳忍不住笑了。伊里安正好撞上他的目光，有些难为情地偏过头，又用愤怒的声音作为虚弱的掩饰，“下次我们再好好谈谈。”  
  
苏劳为他打开车门。长腿让他轻松地爬上卡车座位，但这种敏捷并不适合这城市的衰落而怀旧气氛。等他关上门，刻板地系好安全带，苏劳仍在挑选收音机中的电台。苏劳看了身旁的大个子一眼，他显得有些不耐烦，也许是因为车厢对于他的体格而言太过狭小。  
  
“别着急，”这时苏劳才注意到他穿着警官的制服，“警官。”  
  
伊里安微微点头。苏劳选中了正在播放茱莉·伦敦的电台，终于发动卡车。“麻烦你指路了，警官。”  
  
“我叫伊里安·基洛亚坚。”  
  
“苏劳，拿破仑·苏劳。”苏劳挑了挑眉。  
  
他知道自己有个奇怪的名字，但伊里安只是抿了抿嘴，不予评价。  
  
“你打算去哪儿，苏劳？”  
  
“我打算……先找个旅馆住下，然后找个不错的房子，再开家咖啡馆。嗯，这就是我的打算。”  
  
伊里安用几分钟消化了其中的信息，“所以你打算搬来这个城市。”  
  
“这儿不欢迎我吗？”  
  
“没有人搬来这里，至少这三年来没有。”伊里安重新打量了苏劳一眼，不置可否地说道。  
  
苏劳抹不去来自大城市的烙印。他的纽约口音早在欧洲忘得七七八八，回到美国时他不得不重新学习，而最终的结果听起来油腔滑调。  
  
但那些有着古老中西部口音的居民并不介意，他们喜欢新迁者英俊的脸和总是带着笑意的嘴角，六十年代的经典三件套和良好的品味，还有香醇的咖啡和精致的糕点。  
  
也许经典三件套才是重点，苏劳猜测。他在城市最为繁华的蒙哥马利大道租下一间店铺作为他的咖啡馆，买下了一座维多利亚风格的住宅。安置好他的藏品之后，他一边打理咖啡馆，一边慢条斯理地装修自己的新居。而隐居不意味着摈弃人际交往，在这期间他很容易就和这城市里不少的居民熟络了起来。——他原本最担心的是小城中乏味的人，然而这城市和它的居民却超出他的想象，有一种脱离于时代的趣味。  
  
是真正的脱离于时代。他尚未在这城市里看过一座现代主义的建筑，街上的每个人都打扮得像过去某个时代中的风格。那些总是有老电影放映的影院、出售旧物的市场和旧书店，也许只是一种装腔作势的怀旧。但常光顾他咖啡馆的主妇和高中生聊的都是半个世纪前的八卦，约他打高尔夫球的中产男人好像真的经历过大萧条和二战，随意引用约翰·韦恩的台词开玩笑，真情实意地感慨他们开着新车的孩子们从不了解贫穷和苦难。  
  
何况城市里还有半官方的怀旧活动，他们假装他们还活在过去的某个时代中，某些被废除的制度还存在着。这个夏天是种族隔离制度。他被新邻居盛情邀请去参加过一次集会，反对黑白通婚。苏劳和一群白人举着写有各种口号的牌子。另一边广场上黑人们聚集着，听着他们一时兴起选举上去的领袖的演讲。冗长无聊，白人们坚持不到十五分钟就开始分享零食和啤酒。苏劳发现没带任何食物和饮料的自己是最不合群的一个，但他还是安心地吃起坚果，而黑人青年们不耐烦地高呼：“我们要音乐！”  
  
然后他们在广场上跳舞。这时苏劳发现伊里安在黑人演讲者的身后伫立，作为防止演讲者被暗杀的守卫。但演讲者却兴奋地抛开演讲稿，三两步冲下讲台，到广场上跳了起来。他看起来是个身材臃肿的中年人，但霹雳舞跳得简直像八十年代的录像。伊里安思索了一会儿自己执勤的意义。黑人们在狂热投入地跳舞，原本在广场边缘举牌示威的白人们因此朝中心走进。伊里安茫然地扫视着四周，对上了苏劳的视线。他们就这么对视了片刻，不觉得尴尬，毕竟他们都无法融入其中。  
  
苏劳逐渐习惯了这种古怪的气氛。他搭公交时看到车上有种族界限，于是入乡随俗地选择了白人的那一边，而有些无耻的白人小伙则用反对种族隔离做借口，对车上漂亮的黑人姑娘又亲又抱。然后黑人姑娘们会跑去向警官投诉——苏劳那次见到的警官，是恰好在车站等车的伊里安。  
  
伊里安严肃地把那几个白人斥责了一顿。他们被他的气势压得抬不起头，在车站边排成一队乖乖听训。直到一个黑人姑娘对他说：“没那么严重，伊里安，这只是我们的怀旧活动。”  
  
“可你们说，要严肃地对待这件事。”伊里安困惑地说。  
  
黑人姑娘们笑了起来：“也不要太严肃啊。”  
  
这城市像个精巧的城堡，其中有无数自动运行的机关，而伊里安像一头因为迷路而无心闯入的猛兽。城堡为他遮蔽森林中的风雪严寒，他小心翼翼地栖居于其中，约束着自己的力量，时时刻刻担心自己的尖牙利爪将会毁坏某件工致的雕塑，自己的怒吼咆哮可能震碎某扇瑰丽的彩色玻璃窗。  
  
和他一样，伊里安也是个外乡人。苏劳大致了解到，他原本在海军服役，但因为一些心理问题和暴躁的情绪而退役，被聘到这个城市做警察。虽然他性格孤僻、沉默寡言，但人们因为他的工作态度而尊敬他。  
  
当然，这是一座古怪的城市，总容得下一些古怪的人。相比之下，六十年代爱好者苏劳比他更能适应此处。尽管苏劳也没那么痴迷于六十年代，他更痴迷于这个六尺五的俄裔男人。  
  
但伊里安好像一直对他搬到这座城市的真正目的有所怀疑。咖啡馆在公交车站附近，伊里安在等车时总是会打量着里面的情况。或许他根本没有在等车。  
  
但不管怎么说，伊里安每天从车站到他的住所，都要经过苏劳的咖啡馆。有天他下车时正好下起了雨，苏劳发现了他，朝他招了招手。伊里安犹豫了片刻，迈着大步走进咖啡馆里。  
  
这是他第一次走进苏劳的咖啡馆。  
  
苏劳递给他毛巾，让他擦掉头发上的雨水。“所以，你每天都这样经过我的咖啡馆，有没有找到你想要的证据。”  
  
伊里安抿着嘴，找不到回答。  
  
他知道自己曾经是个贼，也许总是有一些旧日的痕迹留在他的身上。苏劳不以为意地一笑，“你真像个秘密警察。”  
  
“不，我只是……”伊里安想为自己辩解，但找不到一个合理的借口。他用毛巾捂住自己的脸，有一下没一下地擦了起来。  
  
秘密警察只是个逗弄伊里安的说法。苏劳这时能毫不掩饰地露出笑容。伊里安像只窥探他的熊，以为小小的树干能遮住自己高大的身躯。  
  
“噢，过来，基洛亚坚。我可以给你做杯咖啡，你会喜欢爱尔兰咖啡吗？”苏劳走到料理台前，指了指离他最近的椅子，“请坐。”  
  
伊里安坐下，折好毛巾，稍稍整理自己凌乱的金色短发。椅子是六十年代的款式，染成深蓝色的亚麻表层，宽大的椅背像鸟翼一样张开，钢制的椅腿纤细但稳固。这设计不仅舒适实用，外观也简洁优美，不少顾客进门就一眼认出它来，称赞不已，“汉斯·瓦格纳的椅子！他可做出了不少经典设计。”  
  
要不是他当年为了偷一副私人收藏的画作而假装过家具买手，苏劳差点要接不上话了。很多时候，这儿的居民对于某些冷僻知识的了解精深得让他汗颜。而他们对自己不感兴趣的时代一无所知，理直气壮地认为那些时代根本不存在。  
  
但对伊里安而言，这只是一张椅腿非常矮的椅子。要是他放松地靠在椅背上，把长腿散漫地伸开，会感到非常舒适。然而他只是拘谨地端正坐好，在苏劳的角度看来他缩成了一团。苏劳忍住笑声，手上一抖，奶油喷歪了一点。  
  
苏劳把咖啡递给伊里安，给自己倒了半杯做爱尔兰咖啡用的威士忌。屋里没有别人，苏劳叠起腿，舒服地陷进另一张汉斯·瓦格纳的翼椅里。  
  
“我们都是外乡人，告诉我，为什么怀疑我？”苏劳直接地问道。  
  
“你的卡车对于普通的搬家来说过于保险了。你把狗牌挂在内后视镜上。你咖啡馆的墙上是一幅真正的安迪·沃霍尔。”伊里安同样直接地回答。  
  
苏劳挑了挑眉，放下威士忌，凑近了些，“其实我是奥尔科特公国的王储，因为国内的革命，我抛弃了大部分财产来到美国避难——这是我仅剩的了。我母亲是六十年代的缪斯，她曾经是娄·里德的情人。”  
  
伊里安认真地听他说完，认真地告诉他：“这不好笑。”  
  
“我以为你会问我为什么奥尔科特公国的王储会曾经加入陆军。”苏劳露出一个失望的表情。  
  
这只是个虚情假意的表情，但伊里安觉得自己像是真的伤害了苏劳的感情一样。在数月的观察中，伊里安明白苏劳是个天生的诱惑者，他身边的空间好像没有引力，人们走进他永远温柔的目光时，步伐不自觉地变得轻快，仿佛所有烦恼都留在了身后，而他还用花言巧语哄骗人们忘却一切，让他随意地摆弄他们的情感。  
  
但伊里安要细数苏劳来到普里希拉后所犯的罪过，只能想到他勾引过许多女人。但他们之间又没有产生感情纠葛，甚至说不上是罪过。在他到来之后，这城市依旧风平浪静。  
  
苏劳见他沉默，又说道：“你知道我不可能坦诚我的过去，所以你得继续做你的侦探工作了。不管怎么说，我的确是个合理的怀疑对象，不是吗？”  
  
他说完，将双拳并拢朝伊里安伸去，像是真的期待伊里安给他带上手铐一样。而事实上，他是在撩拨着伊里安的好奇心和不服输的心气。  
  
伊里安依旧不作答，喝掉剩下的咖啡，飞快地舔掉唇上的奶油。雨已经停了。他放下咖啡杯，起身仓促离开，“我该走了。”  
  
“盯紧我，警官。”苏劳对他的背影说。  
  
伊里安在门边僵了片刻，头也不回地走上湿漉漉的蒙哥马利大道。  
  
街上的行人又渐渐多了起来。苏劳摇晃着杯中剩余的威士忌，仍旧靠在宽大的椅背上，隔着有湿润水痕的玻璃窗看着散发着朦胧光芒的街灯。一阵门铃声响打断了他，嘉碧·泰勒推门而入，她穿着一身亮蓝色的军用雨衣和一双白色的长靴，色彩鲜艳的六十年代。和其他人不同，她没有固定的风格，可以是二十年代的飞女郎，也可以是四十年代的战时风格，除了八十年代的皮裙渔网袜和爆炸头以外大概都可以一试。  
  
“晚上好，泰勒小姐。”苏劳起身走向她。  
  
她很年轻，二十四岁，但城市的居民却对她有种苏劳难以理解的尊敬，总是叫她“泰勒小姐”。她在汽车修理店工作，尤其擅长修理那些古董车，让它们既能良好运行又不失去原有风格；但更加擅长开车，从未输过一次赛车比赛。而在她成为技师之前，她曾在柏林学习芭蕾舞，据说是学校中的首席舞者。  
  
啊，奇妙的职业转变。苏劳没去打探过。他承认嘉碧·泰勒很有魅力，却没有其它念头，大概是因为她像是这座被遗忘的城市的守护神，她对这城市无所不知。  
  
“你好，苏劳。”嘉碧看了一眼玻璃柜后的新鲜出炉的糕点，“今天是？”  
  
“奶油甜馅煎卷饼。”  
  
“我要半打，我父亲会喜欢的。”  
  
苏劳帮她装了一盒，突然想闲聊几句，“他是个科学家？”  
  
“对，我今晚去看他，看看他时光机器做得怎样了。”  
  
这听起来不像个玩笑。苏劳试图收起自己脸上的错愕，但嘉碧只是神色自然地看着他将纸盒拼接好。苏劳似乎有点理解居民们对她的尊敬和喜爱了。  
  
“对了，伊里安·基洛亚坚是不是住在火车站附近？”苏劳随意地提起。每次伊里安走向蒙哥马利大道的北端，苏劳知道终点是温斯怀特大桥，过去就是火车站。  
  
“不，他住在火车站里。”  
  
苏劳已经学会忽视这城市里的各种古怪之处了。那不能说是个特别奇怪的住所，毕竟早就没有火车会驶向普里希拉了。火车站被改成了图书馆，铁轨还在，煤渣换成了泥土，种上了各色花草。  
  
“为了表彰基洛亚坚警佐对城市的贡献，他被允许住在大家最热爱的火车站。他还可以在火车站的餐厅里吃早餐和晚餐，因为他没有自己的厨房。”嘉碧递给苏劳纸钞，接过纸盒，朝他微笑了一下，“谢谢你的煎卷饼。”  



	2. 02

在深秋的连绵寒雨中，大小街道的广播喇叭都在宣布同一条消息：种族隔离制度正式废除。

苏劳站在门边听了一阵子广播，错觉自己已经在普里希拉度过了很长的时间。仿佛他见证了一个伟大的时代——但他立即想起，坚果和广场上的霹雳舞。这是一座可笑的城市，要是他因此生出什么感慨，他的感慨也是可笑的。他们热爱黄金年代那些理想化的闪光片段，却不能承受历史的沉重。

也许他们能够承受，只是他们对历史有自己的看法。这城市里每个居民像是旧时代的倒影，他从来无法确信到他们中任何一个是真实的。夜里他留在某个姑娘的房间里，或把某个姑娘带进他仍在装修的住所里，他们做爱，然后他昏昏沉沉地睡着。第二天清晨，微弱的阳光还不能透过窗帘，他在半醒半梦中看着她穿好衣服、简单地化妆，迅速得不可思议，像一只轻快的小白鸽。他说她可以留下，她回答他，好女孩不会留下吃早餐。

这是一句电影台词，或者一句歌词。苏劳独自在床边坐了很久，思索着她说过的话，思索着他来到这座城市后和他上过床的所有女人说过的话。茫然。

只有伊里安·基洛亚坚让他感到真实。如果这是在纽约，他会说伊里安是个怪人。但在此处，伊里安不属于任何一个过去的时代，他只是一个沉默而刻板的警官，坚持锻炼、擅长摔跤，热爱国际象棋和俄国诗歌。

在他们安安分分地下了十多次棋之后——期间一次苏劳偷换棋子被伊里安发现、导致伊里安掀桌，他们终于能安安分分地坐在一张桌子上吃一顿晚饭，甚至聊上几句。

伊里安吃完了奶油蘑菇意大利面，在甜玉米沙拉前停住了勺子。伊里安逐渐能够忍受苏劳对他的骚扰。他能听完苏劳那一大段含糊的欲言又止的人生感想，关于为什么停止追逐女人，说明他的忍受又增强了几分。虽然他仍以冰冷的态度作为抵抗，但在他能够嘲讽苏劳几句的时候，他还是很愿意说上几句。

“因为你根本不想了解女人，你只想睡她们。所以她们最好头脑空空，想的都是你认为她们会想的事情。”伊里安吃了一勺甜玉米，停顿了一下，“虽然你自尊受伤，但也别把这城市说得像是某些愚蠢的恐怖电影中的场景。”

苏劳耸了耸肩，像是认输。“或者说，我很喜欢这儿的生活方式，但我很难认同他们的，思想。”

“你把你不能理解的人当做是鬼魂。非常自大。”

伊里安盯着他。不知从何时起，那双蓝眼睛柔和下来，从一开始的怀疑和厌恶，变成了一种纯粹的好奇。苏劳叹气，“不，我试图去理解。”

“你更应该离开。”

“好吧，谢谢你的建议。”苏劳微微皱着眉，笑意消退后他看上去有些感伤，“我听说乌铎·泰勒博士在制造时光机器，然而有谁真的想回到过去？在真正的六十年代，警察会留给三K党十五分钟殴打静坐示威的黑人们，而联邦调查局对此不闻不问。”

“你怎么知道他们没有在怀旧活动中学到度过历史上各种困境的勇气，还有智慧。只是你不明白这一切的意义而已。”

“你说得好像他们真的在准备回到过去一样。历史复兴委员会将要推出新的怀旧活动，我听说可能是冷战时代，或者麦卡锡主义。没准你可以告发我这个外来者有共产主义倾向，把核武器的秘密出售给东方国家了。”

“不，苏劳，你是最后一个资本主义者。”

苏劳笑笑，“不管明天的集会是什么内容，我都没兴趣参加。所以，陪我去参观博物馆，防止我顺手拿走点什么，警官？”

“不要这么叫我。”伊里安起身离开。

苏劳明白他是答应了，于是起身跟上，走出餐厅。他们一个走向火车站大门，一个走向不对游客开放的区域。苏劳回头望去，伊里安颇为谨慎地锁好了走廊的大门。他可以打开任何一扇门，但他只是走下楼梯，向下望去是火车站台和仍保留着的几节火车车厢。有些人喜欢在那儿看书，仿佛在长途旅行中打发火车上的时间，他们甚至还会写信描述沿途见闻。信件可以在火车站的站长意见箱里找到。

当晚历史复兴委员会在苏劳的咖啡馆里进行最后一次讨论，因此苏劳也成了某种意义上的临时会员。但他只是陷在沙发里静静地听他们发言。苏劳捧着咖啡想他今晚做的传统日式糕点不太好，应该调整一下糯米的比例。但好在这群人的兴趣都局限在美国国内，没察觉这份日式点心不够传统。

有人往他眼前打了个响指，“我们想听听你的看法，苏劳先生？”

范围是六十年代。这几个月里，苏劳一边打理咖啡馆一边亲手装修新居（仍在施工中），还不得不抽出时间研究六十年代——但在诸多努力之后，他只得承认自己不可能成为一个普里希拉标准的六十年代爱好者。他只能期待接下来的“六十年代”迅速过去。

现在他可以选择一个他相对能够适应的制度，或者潮流。“我想……嬉皮士？”

“你知道我们不可能搞来迷幻剂，那还有什么意思？”

事实上我并不知道。苏劳心想。但委员会却以此继续讨论下去，没有迷幻剂的嬉皮士可以干什么，摇滚乐或者反战。——最终在一个不大认真的举手表决后，他们敲定了“校园反叛”这个主题。

这听起来和他没什么关系，毕竟他已经三十四岁了。但这和伊里安有关系，苏劳想象着伊里安面对一群示威的学生声称要逮捕他们、却不敢使用暴力，那场面一定十分有趣。他可以考虑去临时扮演一位因学生运动而生活受扰的大学教授，躲在楼上办公室里看伊里安如何对付学生们。

伊里安从苏劳口中得知新的主题后，一脸严肃地说他会推荐苏劳去扮演陶氏公司的招工人员。由于伊里安永远是那副表情，苏劳没去深究，和他继续沉默地走向博物馆。也许是大家都忙着进行校园运动，一路上没几个行人，在秋季的晴空下长街十分安静。伊里安穿着他的高领毛衣和皮夹克，戴着平顶帽，苏劳记得他入秋以来就是这幅打扮，仿佛对温度没有感知一般。相比之下，他惯常的三件套和大衣倒是过于郑重了。

“城市博物馆。”伊里安突然开口。苏劳回神往前看，博物馆的规模远超他的想象，这广场也比他参加集会的市政府广场更大，不免惊讶。

和这城市风格统一，城市博物馆也是新古典主义的建筑，从外观上看它比大多建筑更老。但博物馆的对称结构严谨端正，最上方的圆形穹顶庄严神圣，正门前六根高大的多立克柱宏伟非凡，久经侵蚀、色泽陈旧的花岗岩也具有一种恢弘气势。

苏劳向前走了几步，忽然感到脚下不再是石板路了。他向下看，广场上架着钢化玻璃，而地面被雕琢成了月球表面的模样。“这是哪儿？”

“阿波罗广场。”伊里安简单地回答。他似乎没有兴趣为苏劳做免费导游，但也可能是因为他对这座城市也不甚了解。

他们走了一会儿，博物馆看上去还是十分遥远。这让苏劳感到自身渺小，好像他们真的走在广阔而荒凉的月球上一般。苏劳光顾过许多博物馆，这也许是他亲历过最大的一座了。虽然不能预料里面的藏品和装饰是否配得上这样外观，但这座不知名的小城能兴建这般气派的建筑已经足够叫他感到不可思议了。

苏劳发觉在他右前方立着一杆国旗，正在秋风中猎猎招展。他随手指了指国旗，“阿波罗十一号的国旗真的被风吹动了。”

“今天风很大。”伊里安看了一眼远处的国旗，没有听懂苏劳的玩笑。

伊里安似乎对普里希拉居民们痴迷的各种历史事件毫无兴趣，甚至懒得费心装出一点兴趣。他不会关心人类是否真的登上过月球，阿波罗计划是否只是个骗局，第一支插在月球土地上的美国国旗的皱褶究竟是因为先前它被卷起夹在梯子里还是因为科罗拉多峡谷的风。

但伊里安正陪伴着他走向城市博物馆。想到这里，苏劳快步跟上伊里安，登上博物馆正门前的台阶。到了正厅，他首先抬头看上方的穹顶。这座穹顶在大小上已是世所罕见，但苏劳更惊讶于它的内观。他对工程方面的知识了解不多，但欧洲的教堂参观过不少，也知道穹顶往往是越到上方越轻薄，还可能采用凹格来减轻重量。而城市博物馆的穹顶却违背常理，仿佛像倒置的水中涟漪，由他无法看清的繁复精细的凸起花纹构成了波纹，在中心还有一盏难以确定材质的白色吊灯垂下。穹顶的基座上又开了数十座细长的窗户，傲慢地强调自己是工程学上的奇迹，透出一束束明亮的光线，几乎使穹顶上的纹饰如同粼粼水光一般晃动。

苏劳终于收回目光，发觉伊里安抱着手臂站在一旁看他。苏劳假装轻咳一声，“难道你不觉得这穹顶很不合理？”

“这座城市大部分事物都是不合理的。”伊里安脸上还是那副神色，没有不耐，也没有讥讽，“我习惯了。”

苏劳没忍住问出那个自觉十分白痴的问题，“它不会塌吗？”

“我第一次来这里执勤，是因为市长的演讲。我将穹顶坍塌列为首要威胁。”伊里安也抬头去看穹顶，他的蓝眼睛亮了起来，因为阳光落进他的眼睛里，因为那些他不能理解却仍然会被触动的怀旧集会上的欢快回忆又倒流进了他心里。

苏劳看着伊里安明亮的脸，阳光驱散了冷肃，仿佛那才是他本来的面目，对这世上的一切都怀有一种恒久的好奇、怀有一种沉静而温柔的爱。苏劳重新向上看去，他的目光沿着伊里安的目光攀升到穹顶。

他听见伊里安轻轻的脚步声，他也走动起来。穹顶上的纹饰极其巧妙，当他位置变换，光影也变换，仿佛巨大的万花筒。不经意间他撞上了伊里安，但他自然地扶住了伊里安的后背，不着痕迹地引导伊里安走向长廊。

伊里安收回目光，“穹顶有两层，中间有楼梯，可以爬到顶端的小型钟楼。但是那口钟已经完全锈掉了。”

“这才像个好导游，基洛亚坚先生。”

伊里安不再说话，走快几步，与苏劳拉开距离。然后他停在博物馆的地图前，但他仍旧沉默着，等待苏劳决定下一个地点。苏劳无奈地看了他一眼，随意地选了一条路。

走廊拐角处挂着一幅描绘印第安少女与河流的油画。苏劳驻足近看，虽然差了点大师的气象，但画面纯净动人，也称得上是佳作。苏劳一路走下去，发觉这道长廊里的油画出自不同画家之手，却都描绘着普里希拉的发展史。其中不少作品可以和他曾盗走的昂贵名画媲美，但他认不出其中任何一位作家，去看油画角下的标签牌也都是些陌生的名字。其中有一幅描绘火车站竣工庆典的巨型油画，构图繁复而不杂乱，细节精致而无一处不恰当，对数十个人物的刻画都独具匠心，对火车站这一主角的刻画更是巧妙而气势磅礴，使之具备一种古代神庙般的庄重和优雅。无疑是大师手笔，而且这至少也要三年的时间才能完成。

这一路走下去，他仿佛穿过了一座不受认可的伟大画家公墓。他一贯没什么同情心，作为一个退休雅贼，反倒是能够越过它们的价格来欣赏它们了。伊里安一路听苏劳向他讲解这些画作，好像苏劳才是他的导游。

“所以，你真的很喜欢油画，是吗？”

这时他们走到了走廊的尽头，前面是个光线稍暗的大厅。苏劳愣了愣，“我原本以为，我是喜欢昂贵的东西，但现在看来，也许我，真的挺喜欢油画。”

“你很诚实，”伊里安跟着他停下，“所以你打算重操旧业了？”

“这里的保险设置简直是对我职业技能的侮辱，警官先生。如果我要卖出任何一幅，用我出手以往货物的价格，那我一定会成为世界上最伟大的推销员。”

“你是说它们没有价值。”

苏劳耸了耸肩，“懂得它们价值的人已经拥有了它们。”

到了小厅里，苏劳发觉它的天花板特别低，又有一排排连续拱券，阻碍光线传播。设计者采用了简洁典雅的古罗马式半圆形拱券，柱子和拱券上用棕红色调的细小马赛克瓷砖铺出繁复的花纹，使得室内环境不至于幽暗，反倒如梦境一般温暖而神秘。柱子上挂着小幅的肖像画，没有任何文字介绍，也许是城市里这一百多年来的名人肖像。

他们这一路走得很慢，时近中午，大厅变得更暗。两侧的彩色玻璃窗户上描绘着各式花木，看不真切，苏劳环视一周，只剩他和伊里安两人了。

“给我一周也看不完这座博物馆，”苏劳带着笑意看向伊里安，“我们可以谈谈你下次假期的安排了。”

“那不是属于你的时间。”伊里安生硬地拒绝了他，“你可以找一位姑娘陪你来参观博物馆，我确信你能找到。”

“在我逐渐适应了这城市里的新生活之后，我想我该换个新的生活方式了。”苏劳挑眉，“而且你说得好像参观博物馆一定是约会似的。”

伊里安急忙伸出手腕看了一眼手表，“走吧，我不想错过博物馆的午餐。”

不管怎么说，伊里安的消极抵抗对苏劳毫无作用——也许他并没有抵抗，只是他看起来就比较消极而已。苏劳占用了伊里安大多数业余时间，他们又去了两次城市博物馆，而他们只参观了博物馆的十分之一。苏劳问伊里安，这无名小城怎么会有财力修建起这种规模的博物馆、而且这看上去只是冰山一角而已，城市里是不是埋藏着南北战争时期留下的财富、甚至是印第安人的黄金城。而伊里安则冷淡地回答他：“如果你不和我说话，你已经参观完了。”

但接下来的日子，校园叛逆主题的怀旧活动越发声势浩大，伊里安在假日里也要当志愿者继续扮演他的警察身份。而如伊里安所言，苏劳真的被他推荐去做了陶氏公司的招工人员。

面试地点被定在普里希拉林肯区高中的一间化学实验室里。苏劳对怀旧活动的志愿工作向来毫不上心，除了这是个化学公司以外一概不知，更没有准备问题。——这些问题他不需要准备：“你对基洛亚坚警佐有多少了解”、“你知道基洛亚坚警佐最喜欢这座城市的哪家餐馆吗”、“基洛亚坚警佐的感情史你听说过吗”。

高中生们有种普里希拉式的镇定，认真作答。其中回答得最为详细的女高中生，苏劳对她的情况做了详细记录，并在招工表格上一笔一划地工整写上：潜在竞争对手。

最后一个面试者离开，礼貌地轻声地带上了门。苏劳听到那阵铁链声响时没太在意，悠闲的小城生活让他完全放下了当年的紧张感。等他走到门边一看，门已经用铁链紧紧地锁上了。虽然他没带工具，但就地取材开门也不难。

苏劳又往窗边看了一眼，校园抗议活动已经开始了。虽然在夜色里他看不清楚楼下的人，但最高的那个肯定是伊里安了。这时他想起他还在公文包里放了一瓶便携装的威士忌，比起咖啡更好。

苏劳隔着窗户朝伊里安晃了晃酒瓶，做了个敬酒的动作。  



	3. 03

三年以来，伊里安往往是在做志愿者时穿上警察制服。今天他来得有些晚了，学生们已经离开礼堂，在林肯区高中的主道上坐好，一脸兴高采烈，更像是要看橄榄球比赛。校园里的路灯藏在树枝间，学生们年轻的脸庞变得模糊不清。渐渐地他们嬉闹起来，他们唱起了：“你不需要气象员来告诉你风向如何”。他们唱得不在调上，甚至唱的不是一首歌，不时向警察挑衅。喧闹混乱，让伊里安无比烦扰。

被他推荐去扮演陶氏公司招工人员的苏劳正在二楼的窗边看着他。也许苏劳看不清他。伊里安抬头望去，实验室里灯火通明，照亮了苏劳的身影，连他脸上玩味的表情都明亮了起来。

见鬼，他还在喝酒。伊里安还没意识到自己有多容易被苏劳惹毛，就被一块不明物体轻轻地打中了额头。他下意识地接住了它，忽然听见身边的警察大喊：“他们投掷石头！”

伊里安惊异地看了看手上的东西，“这只是一块纸团……”

他的声音太低了——他知道就算他大声喊出来，他们也只会充耳不闻。伊里安握着那块纸团，伫立在一旁看着警察们和学生们发生冲撞、然后打成一团。他知道他们事实上并没有打起来，只是一种似真似假的游戏罢了。

伊里安看了一眼手表，退开几步。他把手中的纸团抛起又接住，默数着时间。警察喷洒起“催泪瓦斯”，空气里全是薄荷汽水的味道。终于他听见一声爆炸声响，再看向人群，有人因“爆炸”而流血倒地。警察抽出了警棍，甚至动用手枪，场面更加混乱。

这是他们报备过的场景。亲眼见时，它真实得让伊里安一时间忘记了嫌弃他们的幼稚和胡闹。片刻后他收回神，去到第二个爆点的安全范围外守着，以防在混乱中有人误入这片区域。

烟火特技是林肯区高中学生会申请的，局长批准后只是简单地把策划书交给了伊里安，让他去“保证安全”。伊里安当然是坚决反对，但在口舌之争上赢不了热衷于怀旧活动的同事们，无奈之下只得先去看了学生们的演习。他原本想记住几个负责烟火的学生的面孔，在活动开始前把他们一个个打晕来阻止这种危险的胡闹。然而那几个来自化学兴趣小组的学生自信地向他演示了几次小范围的爆破，控制之精准让伊里安无话可说。一位学生还把血包贴在他背上，向他展示电击崩开血包是多么安全可靠。要是伊里安不信，他会用炸药炸开血包来让伊里安看看对比。

第二次爆破也不大。烟雾效果来自于白油，伊里安呛了几下就没事了。这时示威活动接近尾声，“受伤”的警察和学生被送上救护车。伊里安拍掉自己身上的尘土，想起那位被关在化学实验室里的陶氏公司招工人员，是时候把他放出来了。

还差几级台阶到二楼，伊里安看见苏劳已经离开了实验室，正朝他走来。也许学生们锁实验室只是做做样子。或者苏劳如他所猜想的一般，真的是个小偷，而且手艺还没生疏。苏劳一脸愉快，似乎刚才的场面很好地娱乐了他，见了伊里安，脚步又轻快了几分。

“你竟然让他们把门锁上了。”苏劳责问他，口气上没有责怪的意味。

“不是我，这是因为你来自陶氏公司。”

“嗯？好吧，只是一把锁而已。”苏劳流露出一丝茫然，走下楼梯。

“所以你的确是个贼，而且专业水平还不错。”

苏劳不置可否地歪了歪头，反问道：“他们把什么东西洒在你身上了？”

“一个小型的爆破装置。”

“像拍电影那样？”

伊里安点点头。这时苏劳停在高一级的阶梯上，比他高出了一些，低下头看他。伊里安猜自己先前的一番随手整理并没什么效果，他现在看起来大概非常邋遢。而苏劳干净整洁，穿着令他讨厌的花哨的深蓝色条纹西装。感谢那股白油加热后的石油臭味，他闻不到苏劳身上的古龙水味了。

苏劳皱了一下鼻子，抽出叠成一字型的丝绸口袋巾，为他擦脸。伊里安下意识地避开。苏劳不轻不重地抓住他的上臂，语调平常地说：“小心。”

他闭上眼睛，丝绸先是细致地滑过了他的眼皮和睫毛。苏劳手指的温度轻轻地透过了织物，在这样的天气下它们仍然带有微微的暖意。苏劳的动作加重了些，像是真心实意地想把他脸上的尘埃擦干净一般。

“好了。”苏劳收起了口袋巾。

他们并排走下楼梯。伊里安沉默了一会儿，低声说：“谢谢。”

苏劳侧过脸，挑眉一笑，“那么，陪我去礼堂看看？我听说那儿以前是歌剧院。”

走出了实验楼，伊里安发觉校园已经空了。地上留下的痕迹明天一早会被学生们清理干净，像是什么事也没发生过一般。

苏劳停在了校园的砖道上，环望四周。伊里安也跟着他看了看，但夜色已深，校园里大多物体都看不清了。“说起来我并没有读完高中，”苏劳突然说道，“我十六岁的时候，谎报年龄参了军。”

“为什么？”

“原本打算离家出走，然后想了想，不如参军。”

伊里安认为他是个天生的骗子，制造谎言只是出于一时兴起，就像健谈者信手拈来的笑话一样。但习惯之后，伊里安不再反感他的不真诚，就像是接受他总是带着古龙水味、他总是在晚餐时出现在火车站的餐馆里、他总是在玩国际象棋时作弊。

“我高中宿舍的看门人是我父亲，否则我只读得起最烂的公立高中。”苏劳给他看自己左手上的尾戒，话锋一转，“这倒是给我灵感，做了这枚两面神的家族戒指。”

苏劳没有把时间留给感伤或者别的什么，“或者我该去篮球场，我没有参加过毕业舞会。”

篮球馆的大门已经上锁了，但对苏劳来说铁丝和钥匙没什么差别。“你的毕业舞会怎么样？”

话音刚落，他就撬开了门，对伊里安作了个请的手势。

“我没有参加过毕业舞会。”伊里安没去看苏劳的脸，走进一片漆黑的篮球馆里。

苏劳没说什么，他借着月光找到了控制室，摸索了一阵，打开了球场的两盏大照明灯。伊里安很快适应了光线，看见苏劳向他走来，手上拿着一台便携式唱片机。他把唱片机举到胸前，仿佛一件礼物，“我可以给我们补办一个。”

伊里安没有动。苏劳手上翻转了唱片机一下，“这是我在控制室找到的，要不我去打开球场的音响？”

他刻意曲解了伊里安，打开唱片机，播放起半个世纪前的老歌。听起来像是青少年天真而愚蠢的爱，在毕业舞会后就要私定终生。

苏劳把唱片机放在地上，朝他伸出手，“来吧。”

“来吧，伊里安。”苏劳诱哄着他，“下次我们可以带上气球和彩带，纸杯蛋糕还有潘趣酒。”

悦耳的旋律好像把那种傻气的念头注入了他的头脑里，伴随着乐声的只有这空荡荡的篮球馆里苏劳孤独的脚步声。伊里安摘掉染尘的手套，扔在一旁，走向苏劳。他想起在城市博物馆里的怀旧晚会，市长讲话之后，人们喝得醉醺醺的。起初的日子里他总是表现得礼貌而冷漠，好像努力地压抑着怒火、随时要发作一般。这是他们第一次鼓起勇气把他拉入人群里，在博物馆大厅的穹顶下人们抓住了他冰冷的手、让他和他们一起旋转。为了掩饰他的慌乱，伊里安只好仰头看那座华美的巨大穹顶。

现在伊里安抬头去看，只有暗沉沉的照明灯和天花板。伊里安早就忘了那些舞步，跟随着苏劳绕着唱片机转圈。他看见苏劳脸上有着很浅的笑容，像是陷入了他的高中回忆，或是他捏造的高中回忆。

在歌曲结束时，他们停下。下一首歌响起了，苏劳仍然静立着，他的手从伊里安的肩上滑到了腰上。伊里安搂着他的肩膀，让他贴近，把他圈在怀里，随着音乐轻轻摇晃。示威的学生们离开了，校园里没有别的声响，只有歌声在空旷的场馆里回荡，更加安静。

他明白苏劳没去做功课，根本不知道陶氏公司的招工人员会遇上什么。一九六八年，一位陶氏公司的招工人员被哈佛学生关在马克林罗特实验室，因为陶氏公司向军方出售凝固汽油弹。这像是个高中生的恶作剧，现在他们像高中生一样在篮球馆里跳舞。

唱片停止转动，伊里安松开了苏劳。他先走出场馆，在门口等苏劳归还唱片机，关掉场馆里的照明灯。他听见了手机的提示音，以为是其他地方的示威活动发生了意外、要他去加班。然而那是一封电子邮件，来自嘉碧：“我们占领了火车站。”

配图是她和别的女学生的自拍，图片里嘉碧面无表情地一手托腮，摆出标准的四十五度牙疼状侧脸。背景是他往常回家必经的那条过道。伊里安再往下翻，看见嘉碧给他拍的别的照片，火车站的站台和大厅里都坐满了人。

苏劳从篮球馆里出来，关好了门，往伊里安脸上看了一眼，问他：“怎么了？”

“他们占领了火车站。”

“我一点也不意外。”苏劳毫无同情心地笑了起来，“所以你今晚没法回去了？”

“还有别的入口。”

“但是……？”苏劳看他仍然凝重的脸色，接了下去：“你没有别的钥匙。”

“我该回警局一趟，取开锁工具。”

苏劳追上他，抬起手肘撞了撞他的胳膊，“你不需要它。”

别的入口在林肯区公园。接近十二点，公园里已经没有游人了。苏劳把车停在公园的停车场，跟着伊里安来到一间雀鸟馆。他开门时有些用力，惊醒了其中的鸽子或者别的雀鸟，在黑暗的走廊内传来一阵阵咕咕的叫声。苏劳掏出常备的手电筒，为他们照明。

伊里安想给他指路，但苏劳似乎被那阵叫声吸引了过去。伊里安只好跟着他，循着声源找到了那间鸟笼。笼子里的雀鸟大多醒了，苏劳用手电筒的灯光照亮其中一只，它又咕咕地叫了起来，却不是伊里安熟悉的鸽子。它胸腹部是棕红色的，灰褐色的翅膀上带着黑色的斑点。它们不怕人，扑棱地飞到鸟笼的玻璃墙壁边，好奇地打量着他们。

“老天，这是旅鸽？”苏劳不可置信地把手电筒照向其他雀鸟，发觉它们大致都是一般模样，个个灵动活泼，并非标本。“它们不是早就被杀光了吗？”

“或许只是其他地方没有发现。”伊里安不以为意地说道。

旅鸽们好像对这两个人类失去了兴趣，又飞回到笼子里的人造树枝和鸟巢上。苏劳贴着玻璃往里看了好一会儿，才收回目光，重重地摇了摇头，“算了，走吧。”

原本他们打算在普里希拉修建地铁，但资金不足或是地质不适，只修了一部分就停工了。林肯区公园的站口里火车站最近，所以伊里安选择了此处。地铁站被改建成了雀鸟馆的保育中心，但原本的地铁隧道还保留着，于是他们就沿着轨道往火车站走。

“看来你对这儿很熟悉。”苏劳说道。在狭长的地铁隧道中，他那有些刻意的美国口音和复古腔调好像来自一段昏昏沉沉的午夜睡梦。“我听说地铁原本是药贩子和瘾君子的聚集地，但你把他们都赶走了。”

苏劳听一位高中生说过，近三年前有个叫特露迪的女学生因为用药过量去世了。那时基洛亚坚还是警探，他威胁着要杀掉所有药贩子、把他们都赶出了普里希拉，没人再敢回来过。虽说这高中生也是从他的高中老师那儿听来的，但说得眉飞色舞仿佛往事仍历历在目，还描述起基洛亚坚警佐如何把他们掐死然后全部砌进了地铁隧道的砖墙里。

“我警惕了很久，以为他们还会回来。但他们好像忘了这里。”伊里安平淡地说道。他知道一人很难抵抗犯罪集团，尤其是在他的同事们没一个靠谱的情况下。但他的同事们告诉他，这些人不会再来了，离开的人都会忘掉这座城市。他们再也没出现过。

“这就是为什么历史复兴委员会的人说，他们不会选择嬉皮运动做主题，因为他们不能弄到迷幻剂。”苏劳说道，“但我觉得这很没道理，嬉皮运动的关键难道不是性解放？”

“我确信你对性解放的认识非常极端。”

“那么你来向我展示一下，什么是正确的认识？”

伊里安忍不住翻了个白眼，不再回话，大步走开。苏劳在他身后大笑，快速跟上，“基洛亚坚警佐，我相信他们事实上非常感激你的作为。”

“谢谢。”伊里安冷淡地回答，听起来气鼓鼓的。

他们走到了火车站下的地铁站。伊里安翻上了站台，拍掉手上的尘土，下意识似地向苏劳伸出手。苏劳也已经爬上了站台，稍感意外，还是扶着伊里安的胳膊站起身。

然后他凑近伊里安，语调里带着一种压抑的笑意：“谢谢。”

伊里安确信这两种都不是正确的道谢语调。他抽出手臂，走向地铁站员工专用的小门。苏劳继续展示他的开锁技能，把伊里安送回了火车站里。伊里安的房间原本是火车站站长的办公室，在火车站内不对外人开放的那片区域里。通向火车站内的几扇门都锁好了，示威的学生也都遵守规矩、没有进来。

又到了他熟悉的走廊，伊里安感到一整天的疲惫有所舒缓。往常火车站里只有伊里安一人过夜，但今晚来占领火车站的学生们仍在外边喧嚣不止，还有摇滚乐传来。

“看来你今晚不会那么孤单了。”苏劳调侃地说道。

伊里安不堪烦扰地摇头，“他们真的很吵。”

苏劳笑得几乎幸灾乐祸，“还是让他们陪你吧，我回去了。”

他转身走向通往地铁的那扇门。伊里安叫住他，扔给他一支配给图书管理员的手电筒，“你的快要没电了。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在篮球馆里的BGM是Sonny & Cher的 I Got You Babe ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	4. 04

到了开放时间，读者陆陆续续地走进了火车站里，对昨天的示威活动毫无知觉。伊里安站在站长办公室面向大厅的那扇窗户边，掀开了窗帘的一条缝，发觉这只是平常不过的周日的火车站。

转入冬季，火车站里暖气很足，从高大窗户里照射进来的带有寒意的阳光因此融化，覆盖在有着一圈圈砖格花纹的大厅地板上，像是淙淙流淌的间歇河。餐厅里人很多，门口摆出了早午餐的招牌。以往伊里安总是独自在餐厅里吃早餐，火车站还没有开门。灰蒙蒙的清晨阳光透过餐厅的八扇窗户照不亮其中任何东西。伊里安面对着仍在熟睡中的城市，无需早间新闻或是音乐陪伴，吃着厨师前一晚在冰箱里为他留下食物。只有窗外的温斯怀特河在流动。

而有些早晨他会见到苏劳在厨房里。面包或饼干在烤箱里发出香味、西柚酸奶或是橙汁在搅拌机里旋转，培根或是黄油苹果在锅里滋滋作响。而这幅场景并不常见，大概只比嘉碧坐在窗边座位上朝他招手常见一些。

“你什么时候回来了，伊里安？”

伊里安端着早餐，坐在她对面的位置上。“昨晚。”

嘉碧看起来是在火车站里和那些学生们一起过夜了，还穿着昨晚的衣服，棕色的卷发散乱地扎了个马尾。她昨晚一定还喝了很多酒，不大清醒，“你怎么进来的？”

“如果我告诉你，我下次还怎么进来。”

嘉碧打量了他一会儿，以一种宿醉的戏剧感，凝重地点了点头，“好吧。”然后她把一盘没动过的德式椒盐卷饼推到伊里安面前，“拜托，别让我浪费了它。”

卷饼表面松散地撒了些粗粒海盐。伊里安想起了苏劳也烤过椒盐卷饼，大概用的是厨师放置过夜的面团，撒上了奶酪粒和芝麻。而这块面包出炉很久，表皮失去了原本的酥脆，远不如苏劳的作品。

他吃完椒盐卷饼，发觉嘉碧一直支着下巴看他。好像这块椒盐卷饼带有某种咒语，她正在等待魔法生效。“怎么了？”

“我在想，你昨晚到底是怎么进来的。是地铁吗？我记得只有林肯区修完了地铁。”

宿醉让她不清醒，纠结于问题的答案来集中精神。伊里安无奈地承认。嘉碧又继续说下去：“其实它一直往西北方向修到了城市边缘，然后就停下了，没再修建地铁，也没有启用。最后他们把尾端建成了核掩体——应该不能叫核掩体，那时二战还没开始。”

也许不停地说话才能缓解宿醉的头疼。嘉碧忽然对上伊里安的双眼，“所以还是苏劳做的甜甜圈比较好吃。”伊里安被她的话呛了一下，放下吃了一半的火鸡三明治。由于臃肿无能的警察与甜甜圈的典故，他没再买过甜甜圈，虽然那是他小时候很喜欢的食物。

“今天是周日，核桃巧克力甜甜圈，还有彩针草莓奶油甜甜圈。”嘉碧说道。

伊里安喝了半杯水，松了口气。他没料到嘉碧又说：“我原以为昨晚你会和苏劳在一起。”

伊里安又呛了一下。“为什么？”

“因为我一直很担心一件事，如果你必须离开这城市，你会感到很失落。”

不必等他想出什么来岔开话题，另一个人加入了他们。亚历山大·威佛利把一杯古怪的饮料放在桌上，发出轻轻的碰撞声。“你的醒酒药，泰勒小姐。”

他又对伊里安说：“早安，基洛亚坚。”

嘉碧拿起玻璃杯嗅了嗅，犹豫着要不要喝下去。“美国配方，”威佛利解释，“生鸡蛋，番茄酱，还有胡椒。”

他的英国口音听起来很温和，带有一种不易觉察的说服力。伊里安听说他曾在英国为政府工作，职务不明，却很容易地为他争取到了历史复兴委员会会长这一职位。事实上他对怀旧活动并不怎么热心，甚至他对美国历史也不怎么了解——或者说，是一种英国政府官员对美国历史的了解。但他总是会批准各种幼稚而胡闹的活动，向各个部门提出申请，并且总是申请成功。这让伊里安作为（也许是这里最后的）一位有责任感的警官感到十分困扰。

但接下来的校园反叛运动保持在一个伊里安可以接受的范围内，也许是圣诞节快到了，节日气氛转移了他们的注意力。至少爆炸场景没再出现。

苏劳还是会毫无预兆地在早晨出现。当他走进餐厅里感受到暖气，就明白苏劳在厨房里。苏劳已经做好了煎蛋卷和甜甜圈，最后冲泡出两杯肉桂奶油咖啡。他帮苏劳把早餐端出去。苏劳记不住餐厅里电灯开关对应的灯管位置，每次他都随意地按下其中一个，像是随机抽选位置。

这次是靠近正门的座位。门外的车站走廊空无一人，格外冷清。苏劳调好了收音机，在他面前坐下。收音机里播放着夜间电台，主持人播放音乐，有时她会念一些诗歌。现在正在播放琼·贝耶兹翻唱的鲍勃·马利。这是最后一首歌了，也许主持人收起了她空咖啡杯和烟，准备结束这一整晚的工作，为了让那些在夜间工作的人知道他们并不是独自醒着。

他切开煎蛋卷，蛋液均匀地包裹着番茄碎和火腿粒，泛出一阵温暖的香气。吃起来绵软厚实，味道恰好。对烹饪毫无兴趣的伊里安很难想象这道平常的早点需要怎样的技艺。而六块甜甜圈上的装饰层各不相同，总体是红绿白三色。在苏劳给他做的菜式中，外观向来简洁，少见这样的花哨精致。伊里安挑了个红白两色的，尝了一口，是覆盆子酱和白巧克力。

“我在烘焙店看到了圣诞节的材料包。”苏劳拿起一块带有星型白色糖粒的抹茶酱甜甜圈，在伊里安眼前飞快地旋转起来，成了他手指间的一小片星空。对他这小把戏，伊里安缓缓地眨了眨眼，脸上的表情放松一些，好像那是他的笑容。

“我们可以去圣诞购物，”苏劳咬了一口甜甜圈，突然想起火车站已经完成了节日的装饰。“你总是需要点别的什么。”

收音机里的歌曲停止了，城市仍然一片静谧。好像就剩下他们两个人醒着，食物的香味和苏劳使用刀叉在瓷盘上轻轻的碰撞声提醒他并非孤独一人。苏劳又说：“我们还可以一起过平安夜。我猜一个人过并不是个很好的选择。”

“总是有人会和你一起过平安夜。”伊里安说道。他低头切着煎蛋卷，片刻后意识到自己似乎说的不是一句平常的话。

苏劳正抿着嘴，强忍笑意。而那阵笑声成了他眼睛里的亮光，在雾气一样的清晨阳光里，像是最后的晨星，轻轻地闪烁了几次。他看穿了伊里安总是用怒气掩饰其他，一把抓住他微微颤抖的左手，在伊里安试图抽回时仍紧紧地抓住。等伊里安放弃尝试，他又放开伊里安的手，安抚似地拍了拍。“好了，伊里安。”

伊里安将手收回放在大腿上，轻轻地握成拳，恢复了常态，还是低沉的声音，没有特别起伏的语调，听起来令人感到一种怪异的安全。“我们可以在这里过平安夜。”

等到圣诞购物时，苏劳发觉自己的确没什么需要的，于是他挑选了几件幼稚而无用的东西给伊里安，包括一只用来装圣诞礼物或是别的什么的大型圣诞袜。“不，它很有用，你可以把它挂在壁炉上。”苏劳这么说。伊里安告诉他，自己的房间里没有壁炉。并且在苏劳说要他房间装个装饰性壁炉之前，伊里安把他拽到了收银区。

排队花了很长一段时间，他们去到格里鲍耶陀夫餐厅时，只得到了一个边角的座位，还是特意为伊里安收拾出来的。根据高中生在面试中的回答，这是伊里安最喜欢的餐厅。但伊里安提议带他去这家餐厅时，只是简单地说：“毕竟我不会做菜。”

苏劳把菜单交给伊里安。他很认真地从头浏览了一遍，像是第一次来这家餐厅。服务员告诉他，今天有从加州运来的新鲜海鲈鱼，他才选了烤奶汁海鲈鱼做主菜。

在餐厅的小舞台上，有位满头银发的老妇人在吹奏一把长笛。长笛做工简单，保留着木材原本的面貌，声音呜咽，却被吹奏出欢快的曲调。那看起来不是一般长笛的材质，但隔得有些远了，苏劳也看不清楚。

“那是俄国的笛子吗？”

“其中一种，用大豕草做的。”伊里安看她吹奏了一会儿，“高加索人会做这种笛子。”

苏劳只知道大豕草是一种有毒的植物，起初被当做观赏性植物种植引进。也许再过些日子，就连它们最初生长的高加索地区，也没有人会记得它能做乐器。而这高加索的笛子和演奏方法会留在这座城市里，像那些不再在北美天空上飞过的旅鸽一般。

餐桌有些小，摆放着一盏煤油灯造型的台灯，在这偏僻的角落散发出昏黄的光芒。伊里安颇为拘谨地收起长腿坐正，而苏劳非常放松，伸开小腿贴着他。“你喜欢这儿吗？”

伊里安点了点头，“喜欢。”

“我是说这座城市。”

红菜汤和面包篮端上桌，配着黄油和草莓酱。他们暂停了谈话。面包中夹有提子干和核桃碎，尝起来有股淡淡的酒精味，还有别致的湿润和韧劲。然后是罐焖牛肉和甘蓝沙律。海鲈鱼还要烤上四十分钟，桌面上的餐盘被收拾走了，他们又回到了原本的话题。

“我因为心理评估不得不退役，然后我收到了这儿的聘请邮件。接下来的警察入职考试是我见过最离谱的。所以我喜欢这儿，大概是这样。”

苏劳露出理解的微笑。这听起来是个敷衍了事的理由，但事实上对于这座城市，任何喜欢的理由都是诚恳的。伊里安和他们保持距离和尊敬，理解彼此的行事作风，因为城市本身太过奇怪，人和人之间那种艰难的平衡自然而成，无需刻意保持，好像会持续到城市消亡为止。他们不认为伊里安太过孤僻或是现代，不认为他的严谨刻板令人不适，也不认为他和苏劳约会似的日子应当指责。它在此处甚至谈不上是一件稍微奇怪的事情。

忽然餐厅里有人说下雪了，穿着红色长裙的姑娘一跃而起，还没披上外套，就推开了通往露台的厚重木门，跑了出去。人们陆陆续续地跟随着她到露台上。风夹着稀疏的雪点逐渐加重，吹得她一头金发散乱，瑟瑟发抖，而她的声音仍然欢快响亮：“我听说你们寻求去证明这谜题！这新世界！*”

“所以我把雪送给你们——”她的声音被笑声和带着酒气的胡言乱语所掩盖。苏劳可以想象在夏季时，露台上花木繁盛，花架上覆着藤本植物，从中午到夜晚，人们可以坐在那儿喝着葡萄酒谈论那些早就被忘掉的话题。

雪断断续续地一直下到了平安夜。这天火车站提前关闭，他们在挂上了圣诞饰物的餐厅里，吃完了一整只苏劳烤的火鸡。苏劳起身去打开了闪烁的小彩灯，取出他先前存放在酒柜里的白兰地。

“圣诞礼物。”苏劳在吧台后的柜子里取出两只酒杯，一边小心地开瓶一边说道，“虽然我更喜欢威士忌，但我一直收藏着这瓶白兰地。它曾经被戴高乐收藏过，还沉入过海里又被打捞起来。”

“令人印象深刻。”伊里安接过酒，一饮而尽。

苏劳想嘲笑他浪费美酒，但尝了一口，发觉这瓶古董酒已经变了质。他和伊里安对视了片刻，没忍住俯身把酒吐进水槽里，又把酒杯里剩下的倒掉，接了一杯冷水漱口。等他抬起头，发觉伊里安正强忍着笑意。因为他恼怒的表情，伊里安大笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。苏劳更加生气，抓住他的肩膀让他的肋骨狠狠地撞上吧台的木板。

疼痛让伊里安闷哼了一声，但并没有使他的笑意消退。他没有试图挣脱苏劳的控制，没有想拉开距离，反倒是把重量压在台面上，更放松了一些。他的蓝眼睛里有光芒跳跃，明亮温暖得带有一种本不该属于他的孩子气，仿佛苏劳是个全新的世界，他正在观察学习着其中一切，就连苏劳带来的疼痛都应该有新的名字和新的定义。

苏劳抓住他的脖子，小心得像抓住某种新生的幼兽，轻轻地抚摸了几下，再次使他靠近，然后亲吻他。伊里安的口腔里还有白兰地的酸味，苏劳细致地舔着他的牙齿，像是想要帮他驱散那阵气味。

“抱歉。”苏劳温柔地抚摸了一下他的肋骨。

“我有件东西要给你看。”伊里安手搭在他的后背，不容拒绝地带他出去。

他们离开了温暖的带有节日装饰的餐厅。外边风雪渐重，火车站里没有灯光，昏暗一片，但伊里安对它非常熟悉，手臂搭在苏劳的后背上引导他走在正确的路上。

伊里安带他来到三楼档案室里，打开书柜后的暗门，走过阴影覆盖的长廊。“在我之前，是一位作家住在火车站里。他叫克里斯蒂安·艾伯兹，他们说他是普里希拉有史以来最好的作家。”

伊里安为他打开了尽头的大门。房间宽敞明亮，别无他物，只有一条首尾相连的楼梯，像是埃舍尔的版画。屋内的灯光位置和镜面安排巧妙，阶梯的雕琢也匠心独运，造成了一种不可思议的视觉奇观。

当苏劳走到了两段楼梯之间的衔接处，几乎以为自己违背了自然法则。他停了下来，“所以你要告诉我，他还是魔法师？”

伊里安站在门边，仰起头看他。“他很了不起，他和他的工程师朋友设计了这个房间——这原本是收藏城市里一些重要图纸的房间。他们想给城市一个惊喜，所以一直对外保密。但很可惜，他们还没有修建完就相继去世了。”

“那么，是你完成了剩下部分？”

“我原本只是消磨时间，”伊里安依旧语气平淡，“但两年之后我发现它已经完成了。”

“你现在像这个城市的居民了。”苏劳继续走了下去，一直走向伊里安，“你可以告诉别人，你参与完成了一件伟大的作品。”

“我想让你第一个知道。”

这是个连普里希拉都忘记的房间。他们可以暂时分享它，私藏它。苏劳突然间明白了这城市里的人们的古怪痴迷。

“圣诞快乐。”

伊里安对他说，像是两年来的建造只是为了等他走下这条幻觉般的楼梯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *翻译自惠特曼的To Foreign Lands，第二句原诗是“Therefore I send you my poems”。


	5. 05

他们在里兹饭店的舞厅门前停下，伊里安抱着一箱威士忌，这是除夕舞会不能缺少的酒精。厚重古老的木门后已经有了醉酒的气氛，传来一阵阵爵士钢琴的乐声，带有也许是为了饮酒而随意停顿，毫无章法却饱含热情的演奏让门上的莨苕叶纹浮雕如同复生了一般，因此工匠在完成塑造这扇门几十年后终于完美地达成了当年对流动性的追求。苏劳甚至不能确定这是不是一间真正的里兹饭店，它甚至可能比“里兹”这个招牌更老。

苏劳为他推开门，其中那个二十年代的浮华世界与伊里安身上的简单装扮并不相宜，但作为带来药品支援的人道主义志愿者并不会因为此事被责难。之前的酒精由威佛利提供，嘉碧无法忍受地给伊里安打了电话。“哦，谢天谢地，你是我唯一知道的会随身带着手机的人——酒，我需要真正的，酒！”她的语气好像被绑架过二十六次的富家小姐向家人老练地要求赎金。

当时伊里安刚在苏劳装修了将近半年还没彻底完工的家中吃了晚餐，屋内摆满了造型古典的家具，因为别的房间没收拾好而被暂时搁置在客厅与餐厅，苏劳还不断地购买了更多。城里古董店的家具竟然能和他的法国古董搭配，其中不乏当年美国人向法国工匠订购的真正的法国古董。因为环境逼仄，他好像有了一个非得向苏劳靠近的理由。他们的胳膊贴在一起，苏劳带有橡木气味的呼吸隐约地碰到他的脸，或者是因为他们都被威士忌的气味所包绕。然后他的手机铃声响起，苏劳做了个不介意的手势。这城市里大概没谁把城市安全当一回事，但伊里安仍旧保持开机，尽管没有谁会给他电话。当然，及时补充威士忌的确关乎城市安全，苏劳调侃道。

钢琴曲进行到了最热烈的地方，没有人注意谁从大门走进来了。他们举着酒杯，屏息看着舞台上那位年轻瘦小的黑人女孩疯狂地敲击着三角钢琴同时疯狂地扭动着胯部。她的两只手像是不属于同一个人的，像是两个爵士大师的幽灵各自操纵其一进行拳击，在猛烈的殴斗中，音乐像是被击碎的建筑，只有这些真正明白她的演奏的听众才能看见在那些残砖碎瓦间螺旋升起的全新城市。

当她停止时，经历了整整五秒的寂静听众才确定她不是要喝酒，于是爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼。她回以同样热烈的飞吻，然后冲向舞台边缘跳进了她恋人的怀抱里，像一只决心引发坠机事故的小鸟，最终被兴奋得近乎慌乱的人群所淹没。

“二十年代只有酒不太好。”嘉碧不知不觉地从人群中穿出，走到他们面前。

她剪了短发，随意地系上一条丝绸发带，穿着剪裁宽松的直身裙，带有橙色亮片，流苏垂到膝盖。苏劳张开双臂，恰如其分地表示他的惊讶和欣赏，“你看起来，光彩照人。”

“谢谢你们把威士忌送来了。”嘉碧身形娇小，十分轻巧地穿进他们两人之间，挽着他们走向大厅中间。接着她宣布：“基洛亚坚警佐为我们带来了真正的酒。”

接着威佛利先生就要来和他们谈一谈“真正的酒”了。原本为这“二十年代”的除夕舞会提供的酒精饮料是由威佛利调制的，苏劳从它古怪的淡棕色和二十年代背景能够判断，这大概是药房里的酒精和止咳糖浆兑出来的玩意儿。但伊里安神色自然地一饮而尽，并在威佛利视线转向苏劳时，快而轻地向他摇了摇头。

苏劳心领神会，“我们难道不可以从加拿大进口吗？”

“朗姆酒也好——如果当时美国还没有和古巴断交。”

伊里安的话让威佛利稍微分神了一下，似乎在思考二十年代的美国历史。苏劳飞快地把酒倒进了一边的花盆里。

“也许龙舌兰也不错？”威佛利若有所思地点点头，似乎开始转变他私酒贩卖的思路。

苏劳揶揄他，“你可是历史复兴委员会的会长，怎么可以利用制定历史制度的职务便利来牟取私利？”

“我们只是在小范围内尝试禁酒令，如果你要问。看来你非常关心我们的活动，苏劳先生——”

“那是嘉碧·泰勒在跳舞吗？”

苏劳不想用这种听起来像“你看有飞碟”的借口来打断威佛利。他多次试图游说苏劳加入历史复兴委员会，并且暗示苏劳可以接任他的工作。作为一个对美国历史并没有多感兴趣的英国人，担任会长一职给威佛利造成了太多困扰，那根本不是之前人们向他承诺的退休消遣。而苏劳只是一个对美国历史并没有多感兴趣的美国人。

但嘉碧·泰勒真的在跳舞。她的舞蹈恰好落在优美和滑稽的某种平衡上，像是来自先前音乐废墟中的新建的后现代主义的战争纪念碑。而威佛利陷入了一种欣赏和尴尬的困境中，他不确定他该为这种奇特的舞蹈鼓掌，还是立刻阻止嘉碧的胡闹。苏劳知道威佛利来到这座城市的原因：当他退休后突然奇想要去当芭蕾舞演员的经纪人。嘉碧是他心中的明日之星，却在签约后决定回普里希拉城修古董车。于是他也来到了此处，在研究了两个月的古董车与芭蕾舞之间的共性之后，他受邀成为历史委员会的会长，最终定居了下来。决定留在这座城市的人，他们的理由听起来总是十分随意，但要是不够随意，他们也不可能真的留下来。

最终威佛利还是决定去看住嘉碧，保证她不会发酒疯。

苏劳嗅了嗅他手中的空酒杯，问伊里安：“所以它是什么味道？”

“一种配方在传抄过程中发生了一定偏差的莫洛托夫鸡尾酒，我猜。”

“噢，所以它没有要了你的命。”

伊里安为之一笑，但他不想向苏劳承认这酒的确很烈。也许其他人只是浅尝少许就像苏劳一样把酒倒了，而只有他一人喝了个干净。

在嘉碧被威佛利扶到角落的沙发上休息之后舞台空了，人们想起了给他们人道支援的基洛亚坚警佐。在这个时代里只有药用威士忌是合法的。他们向他敬酒，向伊里安·基洛亚坚敬酒大概是城市里的一道传统。于是苏劳入乡随俗。

结果只是苏劳独力将这两百多磅的俄国人搬回了火车站，因为它离里兹饭店更近。醉意令苏劳不想再去撬门。他从伊里安身上摸出了钥匙，并且多摸了两把。等到他把伊里安丢上床，想施行酒后乱性却悲哀地发现他摄入了太多的酒精。苏劳只好也在床上躺下，姿势规矩，为了睡个好觉减少宿醉。但伊里安却翻身压在他身上，差点让他喘不上气。

苏劳试图推开伊里安，但能做到的只是让伊里安以一种奇怪的让他能够呼吸的姿势紧紧地抱住了他。伊里安因为醉酒睡得很沉，苏劳无奈地听着他均匀的呼吸，“我听说你们俄罗斯人，要是发酒疯，会被罚在脖子上戴二十磅的铜勋章戴上一周。”

“二十磅。”苏劳握住了他的脖子，感觉自己脑子也是一片模糊，“上帝啊，你真的有个不错的脖子。”

这是苏劳第一次在火车站过夜，自此他就好像得到了自由出入的许可。苏劳向来品味不错，而行动又有耐心。他一点一点地改变了房间的布置，加入了他的家具，还在曾经供整个火车站员工使用的巨大的淋浴间里装上了带有铜质狮爪的浴缸。等伊里安察觉到改变，他苦行僧式的居住区域已经换成了一种路易十五的风格：就像苏劳加入到他的生活中一样。当他打开自己常用的某位员工曾经专属的储物柜时，发觉在柜门里没有边框的普通镜子被换成了一面带有铜鎏金月桂叶装饰的古董镜子，在他叠好的衣物上摆着一朵鲜艳的黄玫瑰。

至于苏劳那间维多利亚式的房屋的装修工程就被继续延期了，也许永远没有完工的那一天。他们有许多理由喝酒，比如天气太冷，然后苏劳就可以合理地留在伊利亚的床上。那张由火车站员工赠送的雕花木床巨大得惊人，好像这些人私底下认为伊里安在夜间会变成一头巨熊一样。而他们更愿意拥抱在一起，借着酒意相互亲吻和爱抚，直到一个酒精彻底成为借口的晚上做到了最后。

第二次发生在浴缸里，苏劳对尺寸的选择很有先见之明。然后他们坐在更衣室的长椅上，伊里安帮苏劳擦干头发，他常用发胶梳理好的的头发因湿润的水分而变得随意而舒展，整个人也是同样的慵懒。

“严格来说这是一个公共区域，任何人有需要，都可以使用更衣室和浴室。”

苏劳不以为意地笑了笑，“我们还可以考虑一下其他公共区域。”

“很多人考虑过。”伊里安轻柔的擦拭着他的头发，更像是一种抚摸，“这就是为什么等到天气暖和起来的时候，我要搬到钟塔上去住。没有人会喜欢在半夜被吵醒后打开窗帘看见楼下大厅的火车站前台有人在做爱，还是三个人。”

“噢，我可以忍受这个。”他在伊里安的下巴上吻了吻，“我不知道你会住在钟塔上，像什么可怜的公主。”

“我以为你会说像是恶龙。事实上我的确有过类似举动，在我刚搬来的那几个月里，为了赶走他们，嘉碧建议我可以制造闹鬼事件。”

“效果如何？”

“很好，或者说很不好。”

伊里安抿着嘴思索了一下。这幅困惑的模样可爱得让苏劳忍不住再去吻他，“让我猜猜，结果就是你引发了塞勒姆的时代。”

这个让他哭笑不得的结果让他羞于谈论此事，除了嘉碧以外没有任何人知道火车站魔鬼聚会事件是他制造出来的。当然，也许是大家都知道只是按照他们一贯的风格不去戳破而已。“所以你早就知道了？”

“我只听他们说过火车站的女巫与魔鬼聚会，还有那段时间历史复兴委员会决定把背景定位女巫审判案时代。啊，我真想不到是你弄出来的。人们都认为基洛亚坚警佐是个严肃的人。”

“他的确是，并且他不会考虑任何其他的公共区域。”

“好吧，真是遗憾。”

天气仍旧很冷，他们尽可能地留在火车站里，不去参与那些怀旧活动。他们无意于那些喧闹疯狂的宴会，更不想了解那些黑帮火拼，政府腐败，或是飞女郎闪亮的衣着和女人走进政治中。唯一需要稍微费心的是如何弄来威士忌和伏特加，而苏劳有足够多的黑市活动经验。他无奈地发现自己还是被动地加入到了活动中，一种沉重的时代感。其余时间他只是听顾客们闲谈二十年代的故事。伊里安做志愿者扮演警察，这儿许多人对假子弹和血包总是乐此不彼。他只需要在扮演“臭虫”莫兰手下的怀旧活动爱好者在车房里排成一队被另一群扮演艾尔·卡彭及其手下的怀旧爱好者们“射杀”后，与同事们缓缓地赶到现场。

他们更喜欢在火车站的餐厅里度过夜晚，他们可以听着收音机玩飞镖，绝对不听任何有关“二十年代”的广播，并且用决斗般的态度来玩飞镖。在一个月比拼后，苏劳认为他应该写信给奥委会强烈要求将飞镖加入奥运项目中。但他们都更喜欢硬式飞镖，尖锐的钢针利落地扎进麻质镖盘里。而软式飞镖除了力量上的缺憾也不符合这座城市对电子设备的谨慎态度，火车站餐厅不可能允许一台软式飞镖机器出现。

苏劳找来一台胶片放映机，因此他们可以在餐厅里分享电影之夜，但他总是在伊里安聚精会神地欣赏俄国电影时睡着。或者他可以教伊里安跳舞，他缓慢地煽动起伊里安对此的兴趣。伊里安对许多事都极有天赋，却总是在舞步上出错，但一点点引导他走向正确的步伐和节拍是如此有趣，何况苏劳总是可以在指导跳舞的名义欣赏他如何移动他修长的腿。

伊里安的舞步逐渐娴熟，苏劳建议他们可以去一起学查尔斯顿舞，但伊里安对在舞会上大出风头并没有兴趣。他们还没有开始一起练习查尔斯顿舞，“二十年代”就结束了。

苏劳在蒙哥马利大道上看到有人立着“欢迎回到美好旧时光”的牌子出售自家地窖珍藏许久的葡萄酒，这是本次怀旧活动最后的狂欢。他只是重新把爱尔兰咖啡放回到了菜单上。

随着时代的变化，同样有气温的逐渐上升。伊里安开始收拾日常物品搬迁到钟楼顶上。“有些人会把火车站当成某种情趣旅馆，但也有些人会把它当成探险场所。我不知道怎么又传出了闹鬼的风声，但我相信你不会喜欢晚上听见有人在隔壁尖叫。——这就是选择策略错误的后果。”伊里安把杂物收进纸箱里，诚恳地说道。

钟塔是这城市中少见的具有现代气息的建筑物，通体采用玻璃材料，表盘外观简洁优美，而从里面看去却能见到极其复杂精巧的机械构造在安静地运行着。等到他搬到了钟塔上，苏劳才意识到这报时钟不会报时。

“因为克里斯蒂安·艾伯兹讨厌钟声，他说钟声让他想到死亡。我只在新年时听它响过。”伊里安解释道。苏劳确认这里是个不错的怪异住处，纯钢制的楼梯方正地盘旋而上，钟塔中空直达一百英尺下的地面。

最为怪异的是他们在脱离地面一百英尺的位置做爱，这是伊里安往年独居所没有考虑过的问题。在狭小的空间里，床的一端挨着护栏，苏劳趴在护栏边心不在焉地向下望去，看月光照射进玻璃钟塔，但他不能确定那种迷幻的光影是来自于楼梯对月光的巧妙阻隔，还是来自于性。伊里安亲吻着他的颈侧，动作有力但节制，像是月光的枝叶在摇动而他不必担心会坠落下去。

直到看见温斯怀特河上燃起烟火，苏劳才意识到自己几乎与这城市的生活脱离。“他们在为国庆节放烟火。”楼顶四面都是大型的报时钟，于是他走下楼梯，透过玻璃墙面看见火车站前欢庆的人群，蒙哥马利大道灯火通明。

伊里安拿了两杯酒，和他一起坐在楼梯上看远方河面上的烟火秀。去年他在国庆节后来到这城市，错过了烟火秀，今年他发觉它不逊于童年时父母带他去看的梅西烟火秀。

“他们会在火车站外巨型露天派对，我以为你知道——还有，凌晨报时钟会响。”

“我确信我们能做点别的什么。”

玻璃的隔音效果疏离了外部的欢快吵闹，而此处是他唯一真实的生活。  



	6. 06

伊里安是唯一扮演执勤警官的志愿者，因为他的同事们更乐意扮演海军士兵。八月十四日，在火车站前的河滨广场上，数百对男男女女在重演当年时报广场上的胜利之吻。这不像是一个需要警察执勤的场合，只是同事们为了提前下班而给他临时安排了一个“防止海军士兵扮演者为了争夺亲吻对象而斗殴”的职务。  
  
到了夏末，阳光依旧热烈，空气带有河流冰凉湿润的气息，压在他身上。沉甸甸的夏天重量，令人眩晕。这时伊里安感到有人扶住了他的后腰，意图让他失去平衡。伊里安不假思索地向后抓住对方的肩膀，给他一个干脆的过肩摔。对方对此毫无预料，或者过于相信伊里安是无害的，十分顺从地让伊里安把他摔在地上。  
  
拿破仑·苏劳脸上的表情定格在先前的愉快上。过肩摔进行到一半，伊里安抓住他的肩膀和手臂，让他以一种尴尬的姿势靠近地面却没有真正摔倒。苏劳不想弄脏自己一身西装，立即反扣住伊里安的手腕，保持稳定。“你反应过激了，警官。”  
  
“袭警是个严重罪名。”伊里安态度强硬，动作上却十分迅速地把苏劳拉了起来。  
  
苏劳拍平了外套上的褶皱，挑眉问：“包括亲吻吗？”  
  
“任何肢体接触。”伊里安一本正经地回答。  
  
但他眼里的笑意出卖了他。苏劳把他拉近一个拥抱里，攀上他的后背让他贴近自己，近到一个足够接吻的距离。广场上太多人在亲吻，爵士乐队在演奏。吹萨克斯的男人跳到了广场中间，穿过接吻的男人和女人，仿佛彩衣的风笛手。  
  
在亲吻结束后，苏劳用力地咬了伊里安的嘴唇。似乎对先前的过肩摔犹有不满。“现在你逮捕我了。”他说。  
  
伊里安怒视他，然后无奈地一笑，“好了，这又不是真正的执勤。”  
  
“那就让它结束吧。”苏劳仍旧扶着伊里安的背部，不容推拒地使他走向火车站，留下了广场上仍陶醉于亲吻和爵士乐的人群。  
  
天知道他们下一步是不是打算要再跳霹雳舞呢。前一个怀旧活动的主题是二战前的孤立主义与国内活动，苏劳甚至被推举去演讲。演讲稿是威佛利写的，这位英国朋友对孤立主义自然是深恶痛绝，稿子写得讽刺意味十足。苏劳念起来感觉自己成了个彻头彻尾的贱人，确实有些后悔没在上台前通读一遍。但没有人会把这些演讲当一回事，这只是跳集体舞的一个借口罢了。  
  
“不，这刚刚开始，接下来他们该罢工了。”伊里安没有拒绝提前结束自己的志愿服务。他现在需要好好地吃一顿晚餐，然后喝上一大杯咖啡，再去面对拿一大沓令人头疼的罢工策划书。这次更多人申请做警察志愿者，对于伊里安来说只是更大的麻烦。  
  
“是啊，毕竟战争结束了。”  
  
二战结束，不罢工这个爱国承诺自然就过时了。战后第二年是美国史上罢工运动的高峰——在之前的怀旧活动里，苏劳被迫深刻地学习了关于劳工联合会十多年来的分歧问题，同业工会制度到产业工会的改革。他还去旁听了多次极其混乱的工会会议，实在是盛情难却——他怀疑他们只是想找个借口打群架。  
  
忍无可忍的苏劳以偷走他那副货真价实的古董玳瑁眼镜威胁威佛利宣布产业工会联合会正式成立。虽然他有点期待伊里安和矿工联合会会长的扮演者来一场拳击。这家伙拥有和与他冗长演说一般匹配的战斗力，并且创下了不败纪录。但在此之后苏劳不得不痛苦地承认他历史学得太差，因为他根本不知道两者之间接下来的的谈判与争斗才是怀旧活动的重点。  
  
同时伊里安被升任为警察志愿者的总管，因为人们意识到伊里安不会放任“警察”们在监视罢工活动时闲聊和吃零食并玩起滑板。苏劳也配合地打探起罢工的部署情况透露给伊里安，虽然他认为自己这种间谍活动十分白痴，可毕竟是怀旧活动的一部分。还有伊里安的生日正好撞上的一次罢工活动，“工人”和“警察”都给伊里安准备了的蛋糕，他们暂时平息了剑拔弩张的气氛，给伊里安好好地唱了首生日歌。伊里安吹掉了两边的蜡烛，象征性地吃了点奶油之后，他们开始用蛋糕互殴。  
  
最终两大工会因珍珠港事件而暂时握手言和。历史复兴委员会决定跳过二战战时，直接来到战后。然后，是的，他们又要开始罢工了。好的，现在苏劳知道结局了，这次怀旧活动的最后，劳工联合会和产业工会联合会又合并了。  
  
苏劳和伊里安短暂地对视了一眼，明白双方都无意于提起之前的活动，也不想继续这个话题。苏劳想起了别的，“说起来，泰勒博士宣布他的时光机器已经调试完毕了。你想回到你的黄金时代吗？”  
  
伊里安思索了片刻，“我没有特别喜欢的时代。”  
  
“所有人都在谈论这个，好像他们真的能回到黄金时代一样。”  
  
他们都见过乌铎·泰勒博士。他工作勤勉，很少在娱乐活动上花费时间，但也会参加一些“有益身心健康”的怀旧活动来保证他能高效工作，早日制造出时光机器。所有人都对此寄予厚望。苏劳把这当成类似于怀旧活动的一种集体幻想，但他渐渐又怀疑乌铎·泰勒的确创造出了奇迹。虽然他和嘉碧的关系颇为熟络，但也不好问询时光机器是否真实，毕竟这和打听她父亲是否精神正常一样不礼貌。  
  
接下来他们过了一段舒心的日子，因为战后狂欢如此热烈有趣，谁都不想马上开始罢工。起先姑娘们的服装还是承袭之前活动中刚脱离大萧条的风格，而后悄然转变成战时的简约款式。当“新风貌”在芭莎杂志上被发布，她们终于恢复了那种丰富多彩的时髦风格。苏劳现在可以更多地把注意力放在女性所展现出的纯粹美感上，她们每天都打扮得如此用心、如此动人，有的新奇，有的典雅，个个别出心裁，有如竞赛。他看见盛装的女人成群地穿过街道赶赴晚会，如同夏日最后的一片雾气，裹着在凋谢前疯狂绽放的繁花，香气浓郁而低沉，像是对这城市最后一次深情的凝视。  
  
苏劳注意到他的旧顾客开始减少，不再出现，却换以新的面孔，他们会在一个下午点上两三种不同的咖啡，而下一次又是不同的人。当他打听起那些不再出现的人，别人告诉他，是因为泰勒博士真的发明了时光机器。  
  
“你可以去试一下，我想这次是真的成功了。”嘉碧告诉苏劳，一边啃着她最喜欢的口味的甜甜圈。“我爸喜欢一战前的欧洲，但是我比较喜欢二十一世纪。”  
  
好像泰勒博士的时光机器是某种新型的电子游戏机。“我也比较喜欢二十一世纪，”苏劳这么说。嘉碧向他投以不确定的眼光，苏劳诚恳地补上一句：“我喜欢苹果播放器。”  
  
“我喜欢更先进的赛车。我爸说他无法在没有我的帮助下完成时光机器，但事实上我只会用扳手修车。天知道呢，我以后可能做个真正的赛车手，威佛利可以考虑稍微改变一下他的职业目标，当赛车手的经纪人。”  
  
“这很酷，你一定要坚持你的理想。”苏劳再次诚恳地回复。  
  
直到夏天完全过去，他们才想起除了狂欢和音乐会还该有别的活动。苏劳陪伊里安去查看罢工运动的地点。在城北的那片废弃厂房，整片区域空无一人，当他们下车时，只能听见河流的声息。  
  
“也许他们在上一次活动中已经玩腻了罢工的把戏了。”苏劳故作轻松地说道。他又退回了一年前的错觉中，他第一次来到这个城市是因为选择了错误的路线，他可能来到了一个错误的城市，或者他永远不会到达。  
  
秋日早晨的阳光正好，废旧的工厂被这样柔和而明亮得不可思议的光辉笼罩着，几乎没有阴影，好像它们将永远保持这一形象，成为一种永恒的艺术。他们知道这片地方向来没什么人，或者因为准备罢工而全部撤离。四处走动了一番，苏劳认出一栋熟悉的建筑，在这里他第一次见到伊里安。“我们进去看看？”  
  
厂房里空无一人，物件散乱，似乎刚经历了一场狂欢。他们走进一间光线明亮的画室，在窗边并排摆放着三幅油画，其他则随意地堆在角落，似乎这是画家最希望被人欣赏的作品。  
  
第一幅让苏劳有些惊讶，画中的伊里安·基洛亚坚穿着一身刻板的黑西装，神色冰冷严肃地盯着他，眼中藏有一点怒意。“我刚来普里希拉的时候，安东尼·法蒂艾隆骗我说每个新来的人都要画一幅肖像油画。他让我一动不动地坐了整整六个小时，而且他是一个可怕的话痨。”  
  
“所以你看起来很生气。”苏劳玩味地欣赏了一下油画的细节。  
  
“那时我有点情绪管理的问题。”  
  
“你揍了他一顿？”  
  
“我只是踹倒了松节油。”  
  
“你需要很好的脾气才能在这儿住下去。”苏劳漫不经心地说道，看向了第二幅画。画中的女人是十九世纪末期的打扮，带着一条珍珠项链。画像的线条生硬，神色毫无生气，似乎画的是她的雕像。也许只有雕像才能一动不动地让安东尼·法蒂艾隆画上六个小时。“我好像在城市博物馆里见过她的画像。”  
  
“弗朗西斯卡·普莱泽，她设计了城市博物馆，还有许多建筑。他们说她是这城市史上最伟大的建筑师之一。”  
  
第三幅画中的人物他们都不认识，但风格最为独特，像是嗑了迷幻剂的新古典主义。但没有人会去欣赏，苏劳遗憾地抚摸着未装入画框的画布边缘。或者它们根本不期待被欣赏。  
  
也许根本不会有什么罢工活动了。他们回到城里，一路上安静得出奇，没有任何行人，没有任何其他机车行驶。而城市里的建筑依旧典雅优美，毫无衰败之态，有如驱车穿行于微缩模型之中。当苏劳穿过蒙哥马利大道时，不由得放慢了速度。所有店铺一如往日，大门敞开，但却不见任何人影。  
  
苏劳斟酌了一下词句，“也许，他们有了别的秘密活动？”  
  
伊里安神色凝重地盯着成排的空荡荡的商店，不作回答。  
  
“或许他们打算搞印第安的鬼魂舞活动，而我们两个被暗中选作去扮演白人殖民者。”  
  
这不是说笑话的好时候。想象人们戴着苏族羽帽突然间从建筑后叫喊着古怪的印第安词语涌出，并能不令他感到滑稽。因为某些时刻，苏劳认为，他们的确是来自旧时代的幽灵，而这城市只是无数消失的城市的倒影。  
  
伊里安的手指开始不安地抖动，他摸向自己的配枪。但今天他没有带上。苏劳越过档位杆安抚他，“别想得那么严重。”  
  
行至蒙哥马利大道的尽头，温斯怀特大桥前，他们听见了嘉碧的声音。苏劳干脆地把车停在了道路中间，看嘉碧正向他们走来，远处坐在河边长椅上的似乎是威佛利的身影。  
  
“虽然蒙德里安没能庆祝二战结束，但我想还要二十年圣罗兰才能创造出这条裙子吧。”  
  
就连这种时候他也要装腔作势。伊里安对嘉碧的那条被十字架正中分割的裙子毫无兴趣，“所以，其他人在哪儿？”  
  
“在他们热爱的黄金时代中。”嘉碧拉下了墨镜，好像要用对视证明自己的诚实一样。“我喜欢二十一世纪，我也喜欢六十年代的裙子。”  
  
“这是某种暗号吗？”  
  
“不，伊里安。每个人都可以乘坐时光机器回到他们喜欢的年代，你也可以。”嘉碧看着他们惊讶的神情，猛地摘下了墨镜，“你们从头到尾都不认为有什么时光机器——你们就连怀疑一下它的可能性都没有？”  
  
沉默令人尴尬。苏劳稍微岔开了话题，“威佛利也比较喜欢二十世纪？”  
  
“噢，他是一个无法乘坐时光机器的老古董。当然，也可以说他比较喜欢二十一世纪。”  
  
伊里安打断了他们，他的声音变得很低，几乎凝固在他的喉咙里了。“结论就是，除了你和威佛利，他们全部消失了。”  
  
“不，”伊里安摇头，他转身环顾四周，又用力地摇了摇头，“不。”他走动了起来，没有方向，好像陷入了囚笼一般。然后他走向温斯怀特大桥，他跑动了起来。  
  
穿过玲珑精致的河滨公园，这是他每天的必经之路，伊里安习惯了它的四季变换，而现在却是一个陌生的秋日。在明亮的阳光下，火车站依旧宏伟庄严，广场上空无一人，似乎还回荡着曾经的舞步声。响声愈发热烈，使得广场都开始震动，旋转。  
  
“伊里安。”苏劳叫住他，向他伸出手，“过来，伊里安。”  
  
伊里安伫立在空荡荡的广场上，投下一片小小的阴影，仿佛一座日晷。他头脑里只剩下河流的轰鸣，和阳光在河水上耀眼的反射。于是苏劳走向他，轻缓得像是在接近一只惊慌的动物，“你感觉受到了愚弄。”  
  
他似乎需要一段时间来恢复听力，但他最终只是说：“不。”  
  
“你感觉你从来不属于这里，或者你从来不属于任何地方。但是，没错，你不属于这里，我也不属于这里，我们从来就无法理解他们。接受这点，伊里安。”  
  
“这是个幻觉，你不能去理解幻觉。”  
  
“不，这不是。他们存在过，这个城市还存在你身边。”苏劳突然抓住了他的手，接触是真实的，“我们所度过的日子也都切实存在过，没有一天是你头脑中的想象。”  
  
他的手抖动了起来。苏劳知道他们从来没讨论过那些严肃的问题。他不得不承认，那些日子都是真实存在过的幻梦，没有一天他们需要去烦恼，因为错乱的历史制度仿佛隔绝了时间的流动，普里希拉是永远静止的。  
  
“而我们可能没有度过任何真实的一天。”他的声音依旧放得很低，但无法压制住颤抖，语速也不觉地加快，“在我来到这里之前，军队的心理医生说我有心理问题，我不想去记那些名词。我只知道我砸坏过多少东西，我还揍过很多人，我差点因此上了军事法庭。我们也没讨论过这个问题，在这之前，你和多少女人上过床，你甚至记不住四分之一的名字。”  
  
苏劳没有被惹恼，只是耐心地笑了笑，“难道他们还没有教会你这一点：所有历史都是不能抹去的，然而生活却在前进。我们的生活确切地被改变了，就是这样。”  
  
伊里安平静下来，不再说话。苏劳牵着他往回走去，“嘉碧没机会做首席芭蕾舞者了，但她可能做个了不起的赛车手。威佛利会做她的经纪人，并且继续收集茶杯。我确信我们可以做点别的什么，或者在她成为职业选手之前我们可以先环游美国。”  
  
他们又穿过河滨公园的林间小道，阳光通过仍然茂盛的枝叶形成一道道光束，像雨滴一样打在他们的睫毛上。伊里安的声音终于恢复了轻松，“你想试试时光机器吗？”  
  
“不想，我喜欢现在。”  
  
“我以为你会想回到十九世纪，做个牛仔。”  
  
“可我甚至不太会骑马。”苏劳笑了起来，“我终于相信了这一点，他们是真正地热爱他们的黄金年代，而之前的所有活动只是监狱里的游戏。”  
  
“我也喜欢现在。”  
  
“对，让我们往好处想：这城市的其他居民去到了他们热爱的黄金时代，嘉碧和威佛利留在了他们喜欢的二十一世纪，而你来到了拿破仑·苏劳的年代，我来到了伊里安·基洛亚坚的年代。”  
  
伊里安也大笑起来。他们走出了树荫，正午的阳光依旧强烈，这城市永远不会恢复到原先的状态，但它会永远停留在这个时刻，这个绝对真实的时刻。  
  
嘉碧和威佛利缓缓地走过大桥，向他们挥手致意。他们也回以挥手。  
  
  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！  
> 我必须强调一点，这是个货真价实的HE，因为每个人都得到他们想要的。这是我从一开始构思就想好的结局。我知道它看起来可能有一点点伤感，不过怀旧这种情绪本来就有一点点伤感。  
> 以及控制不住糖分大概是OOC了，但毕竟只是个傻白甜（喂。  
> 总之谢谢大家看完它ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
